The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve having a sealing ring.
A fuel injection system which has a compensating element including a support body having a dome-shaped support surface is described in German Published Patent Application No. 197 35 665. A fuel injection valve supports itself in a location bore of a cylinder head via the compensating element. A sealing ring is located in a groove of the fuel injection valve in the annular gap between the location bore and the fuel injection valve which seals the annular gap in relation to the combustion chamber. As a support surface of the fuel injection valve rests on spherical-shaped dome-surface, the fuel injection valve may be installed up to a certain angular misalignment to the axis of the locator bore and be pressed into the locator bore by suitable means, for example a clamping claw. In this manner, simple adjustment to the fuel supply lines is made possible. Tolerances from the manufacture and installation of the fuel injection valve may thus be compensated.
However, it is disadvantageous that this conventional arrangement, while allowing a greater tolerance angle, further amplifies the problem of sealing the annular gap between the locator bore and the fuel injection valve, since at a greater tipping angle the seal is produced only through the elasticity of the sealing ring, since it has a large cross-sectional surface and elasticity and has to seal even in the event of largely irregular pinching.
The fuel injection valve according to the present invention may provide a reliable seal of the annular gap between the locator bore and the fuel injection valve which is made possible even in the event the fuel injection valve is pivoted relative to the axis of the locator bore over a relatively large angular range. In addition, the object of sealing the annular gap may be achieved in a manner which is simple and cost-effective to manufacture.
Other features of the fuel injection valve having a sealing ring are also described.
The fuel injection valve may have a valve seat support or nozzle body as a deep drawn part wherein the surface in the shape of a spherical sector may be manufactured especially cost-effectively, for example, by tumbling.